Heikō
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: "Mi corazón era un péndulo entre ella y la calle. No sé con qué fuerza me libré de sus ojos, me zafé de sus brazos." [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8] [Dedicado para Scripturiens]


_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es escrito solo por diversión y para un intercambio navideño._

 _Dedicado para_ **Scripturiens**

* * *

 _ **Heikō**_

* * *

 _ELLA_

La música siempre lo envolvía en su mundo, en un espacio donde solo el junto a su imaginación pertenecían. Las melodiosa, las letras, el ritmo creaban en su interior una paz que no encontraba en algún otro lugar. Y eso podía hacerlo lucir distante y serio con sus cercanos.

Como cada mañana se subía al autobús y se colocaba los audífonos para envolverse en la música que en su celular tenía guardada. Amaba que la vida exterior compaginara con la melodía se su mundo interior. No obstante, no prestaba atención al exterior como cuando dejaba de escuchar la música.

Sin embargo, cada que viajaba en el autobús en dirección a la universidad aquel mundo que lo sitiaba del exterior se rompía al girar en la avenida principal que daba en dirección al norte de la ciudad.

En la esquina, en una parada de autobús siempre se encontraba con una melena castaña. Era en ese momento cuando toda armonía en su interior vibraba en una frecuencia diferente.

Algo, en su interior, por el pecho, se aceleraba al ver a una joven parada simplemente mirando hacia el horizonte. Ella, como él, traía puesto unos cascos para escuchar la música que tenía en su reproductor.

Una vez que el camión recogía al pasaje que tenía la misma ruta emprendía su marcha alejándolo de aquella chica. Con esto, la conexión con el exterior se volvía a ver interrumpida, o por lo menos un par de cuadras más.

—Yamato.

Una voz, que no escucha por los audífonos le llama, y él sabe quién es. Su mejor amigo.

—Taichi.

Se quita uno de los audífonos solo para entablar la conversación que sabe debe tener con el castaño a su lado.

—Veo en tus ojos que la has vuelto a ver.

El rubio se limita a ver a otro lado. Nunca fue de esos que le gusta que otros sepan de sus emociones o pensamientos, pero con Taichi le era imposible esconderlos.

—Siempre de penoso —el castaño se acomoda en su lugar, estira los brazos al techo y esboza una sonrisa—. Yo ya habría bajado del camión en esa parada y le hubiese hablado.

—Eso es descortés.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—A la gente no le gusta que los molesten extraños en la calle.

El castaño solo se limita a encogerse de los hombros.

—Solo digo, es la única oportunidad que tienes para hablarle.

Aquel día el pensamiento rondo por su cabeza. Su amigo tenía razón al mencionar que no podía tener otro momento más que en aquella parada para poder hablar con ella.

Nunca había sido temeroso para hablar con las mujeres, pero al solo pensar que estaba debatiendo el tener contacto con la castaña le oprimía el pecho. Su respiración se agitaba ligeramente y sus manos sudaban un poco.

Para el final de la tarde su mente aun no podía tomar una decisión, y por primera vez el exterior era ajeno por otro motivo al de la música.

—Te noto muy ausente, Yamato.

Una pelirroja le miraba del otro lado de la mesa, por encima de su libro el cual era grueso.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—No, quiero decir no tengo nada.

Sora era la segunda persona quien le conocía a la perfección, fuera de su familia. Sin embargo, a ella jamás le había contado su historia de la misteriosa castaña. El único había sido Taichi, y todo porque lo agarro en un momento de distracción.

Los ojos inquietos de la pelirroja indagaban en los suyos, esto le incomodaba por lo que no pudo y desvió sus ojos. Esto sabía que era indicativo para su amiga de que en verdad le ocultaba algo.

Espero a que ella hablara, pero no hubo palabras.

Sora volvió a su libro y lo dejo tranquilo. Lo agradeció, pero a su vez un sentimiento de culpa lo albergo. No obstante, su mente aún estaba en la acción que tomaría la mañana siguiente.

La noche pasó y sus sueños nunca llegaron a su habitación. Fue tan larga como una carrera en el desierto más caliente del planeta, pero al final el sol emergió del horizonte y se preparó.

En la parada del camión a unas cuadras de su casa se colocó los audífonos. Como cada mañana dejo correr la música desde el principio. Aquel era su ritual. Y cuando la tercera canción empezaba el autobús aparecía en la esquina en su dirección.

Subió al autobús con el corazón a mil. Se sentó el lugar que casi siempre estaba vacío y le gustaba, y se dejó envolver en la música. Pero no del todo. Su mente y corazón estaban atentos al inicio de la décima canción de su _playlist_ que era el momento en que el autobús tomaba la esquina a la parada del camión donde esperaba la castaña.

El asiento le permitía siempre ver hacia la parada del camión, y para su sorpresa la castaña no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Estaban los de siempre. Una señora vestida con uniforme de su trabajo, un par de amigos que iban a la preparatoria, y un anciano sentado con su bastón bien sujeto con ambas manos,

Cuando el autobús se paró y abrió las puertas para que subieran los jóvenes de preparatoria, un impulso lo empujo a levantarse y bajar por la puerta trasera. Su corazón agitado lo jalaban al lugar donde ella siempre estaba parada: esperando.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y su viaje continúo sin el rubio.

El sonido de la ciudad lo envolvía como sus canciones. Se paró justo en el lugar donde esperaba ver a la castaña, y espero un par de minutos por si la veía llegar. Pero pasaron diez y no la veía por ningún lado. Algo en su interior lo inquietaba, y una voz detrás de él que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Ella sigue aquí, siempre está aquí… esperando.

El rubio se giró para ver al anciano con su bastón. Él no lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados por lo que se desconcentró. Pero lo que le dijo después lo dejó aturdido.

—No imagine que alguien más la pudiera ver.

* * *

 _¡Feliz Navidad Scripturiens! Espero que te la pasaras muy bien en estas épocas navideñas, y que este nuevo año empezara de lo mejor. Una disculpa por traer apenas tu regalo de intercambio, pero es que estuve fuera de la ciudad estas semanas y no tuve manera de subir la historia. Cabe mencionar que esta solo es la primer parte, habrá un poco más. Espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Saludos._


End file.
